


Joke's on You

by Office



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of Loki's spells backfires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's on You

After the battle with the Avengers, Thor and Loki returned to Asgard, only the peace did not last long. Soon after arriving Loki had found a way to escape, much to everyone’s relief, except Thor who treasured the short time he had spent with his beloved brother. Loki found his way back to Midgard hell bent on causing chaos, if he could not rule Midgard he would damn sure keep himself entertained by spreading his trickery from shore to shore. Odin allowed this only because Frigga convinced him that Loki needed a little space and as long as he didn't kill anyone he could stay on Midgard, it was her hope that it would calm Loki's raging heart as it did Thor's.

"Haha Avengers!!!!" Loki threw his arms up about to cast a spell "Fools, you can not stop me I am a-"

Tony blasted him into the pavement causing Loki to miss cast his spell into a cloud of dust that settled next to a street light. The Avengers circled in, Tony stepped forward "Yeah, I think we just did," stepping forward into the harmless sparkling dust cloud "GAHHHHHHH MY EYES," Tony wiped and rubbed his eyes "Son of a-" He opened one eye.

Steve crossed quickly over to aid him. Tony stared at Steve, but what he saw struck fear into his heart "OH MY GOSH" He covered his eyes, what he was seeing was an up close and personal view of Steve's schlong, the spell had apparently given the user the ability of nude vision. Tony nearly tripped over himself when he looked over at Thor "AH!!!!!" then over to Clint, then Loki "PLEASE NO MORE!!!" Then at Natasha, Tony froze, staring at her perfect form.

Natasha shifted nervously "What?" Tony, fixed on her form.

"Ah nothing, nothing at all." he stared like a drone.

This made Clint nervous, if this struck fear into Tony's heart it must be a force to be reckon with. Loki stood up, surveying his handy work, his spell to cause temporary blindness had worked, or at least that's what he thought.

"As you were saying." Loki directed at Tony.

Steve and Clint looked in shock and Thor growled at his brother. Loki stood there laughing like a maniac hands up in all. Steve clenched his fist, but a gust of wind swept by them causing the little dust cloud to cross Steve and Clint. They screamed in pain grabbing their eyes and kneeling on the ground. After a fit of gasping and groaning they looked at each other. Steve screamed in horror and Clint fell back in shock. Steve covered his eyes, but in vain because he would never be able to erase the image of Clint's sweaty private areas from his mind. Clint glanced over at Thor in horror then at Natasha and it finally clicked as to what Tony was gaping at. Enraged, Clint tackled Tony to the ground and began pummeling the shit out of him. Thor and Natasha looked on with horror, when Steve made the mistake of uncovering his eyes, Natasha was running over to him. His innocence was lost as the curvy body made its way over to him, breast swaying in all. Steve fainted.

"Oh my gosh Steve!!!!" Natasha shouted, cradling his head "Thor! Do something!".

The group was in complete chaos, Tony was being beaten up by Clint, Steve was laying lifelessly on the ground, the Hulk, who thank goodness decided not to show up at all, and all that was left was poor dumb struck Thor. It was music to Loki's ears; he laughed and turned to Thor.

"Brother, how does it felt to see your friends kneeling in pain before me!" Loki laughed

Thor clinched his hammer "Brother stop this madness!" 

Loki only laughed harder as the wind picked up again brushing past Thor before disappearing into the sky.

"GAHHHHH" Thor shouted dropping his hammer to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes tearing up and burning, Loki just staring at him with an amused look. Thor wiped his eyes again, opening them a little "Brother-" Thor stopping in mid-sentence observing his younger brother's nude form. It caused all the excitement of the evening to rush to his groin in a slight erection. "Brother," Thor said in a low deep voice.

Something in the way he said it caused the hairs on the back of Loki's neck to stick up. Loki cleared his throat, he coughed "I see that you are not immune" but the look in Thor's eyes were not that of fear and anguish like Loki had anticipated but of a hungry beast ready to pounce its prey. "Thor?" Loki said with a most puzzled look on his face.

Thor began walking slowly in a circle around him.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned, Thor circled again, stopping this time at Loki's backside.

"Yes, brother," Thor growled deeply, but the tone was not of anger or aggression but of satisfaction and maybe even pleasure. Now Loki was just plain confused. "Thor what has gotten into you?"

Thor looked up with a slow, dark seductive look, that summoned beads of sweat on Loki's face and cause shivers down Loki's spine "Run along little brother." He said in the deepest voice imaginable.

Loki took a few steps back tripping over the curb of the sidewalk, landing hard on his butt. Thor quickly closed the distance between them standing a few feet anyway. The wind picked up again blowing hard through the empty streets causing strands of Thor's hair to dance wildly across his face.

"Bro-brother," Loki quivered sliding back slowly, when suddenly his eyes began to burn like a fire had been set to them. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at Thor who was standing over him. In shock, Loki was staring straight into Thor's quite hard and very erect penis. Loki shrieked. Thor's grin only got wider.

End.

.......for now ;)


End file.
